A method to separate isolated hepatocytes into various cell types was investigated. A preliminary study has indicated that it is possible to separate viable and nonviable cells using a nonsynchronous flow through a coil planet centrifuge. These viable cells retain their cytoplasmic enzymes and drug metabolizing ability even after three hours in the centrifuge.